I Need a Date
by ahhelga
Summary: Bebe is tired of the same type of guys, so she decides to have a competition for the men to win her hearts! Only the best can last, but sometimes the best is the unexpected, dirt poor, perverted of the group... And that's supposed to be bad, right?
1. Chapter 1

**I Need a Date**

**Author's Note:** Ahh, I'm actually posting something, eh? Well, since it's been so long, I am not at my best right now, so I'm sorry if it sucks. xD; Uh. Warnings, if you don't like perversion, foul language, or lesbianism, I suggest you press Go Back right now. People who know me should know that the pairing is of my OTP.

**Chapter 1**

Everyone wanted Bebe. It wasn't uncommon to think "Boy I'd like to tap that" or "She's so hot, I'm sweating here" or even "I'd do her… right here, right now" just by _looking_ at her. Actually, it'd almost be murder not to think that if you were into girls… _well_, even if you _weren't_ into girls. Only the best of the _best_ dated Bebe. They were all A) hot, B) rich, C) athletic, and D) someone who reminded her constantly of her good looks.

Bebe instantly knew this as soon as she hit her preteen years. Boys young and old came to her even in the sixth grade. (Those pervs.) But when she brought this up with her mom, she had found out many, many things. She learned to use it to her advantage. And that…is a very, very good thing. So ever since a young age, she started manipulating men the way she wanted. Nearly every night she came home with shopping bags, a full stomach, and hickeys. Lots of them.

By fifteen, Bebe was no longer a virgin, and was immediately the sex symbol of the school (not that she wasn't before, but it was more so now). But she wasn't a slut, oh no. She hadn't forgotten about the lessons she had learned from her mother. She wasn't some dumb blonde, you know. There was still the gifts she needed to receive, and of course the feeling of control itself. In relationships, it almost seemed as if _she_ wore the pants if you looked really, really hard into it. But most wouldn't even look that far into anyway. The guys were just in it 'cause of bragging rights. She knew what to expect, and figured out how to twist their thoughts.

This time, more than any other, Bebe was smart. This time, she knew. This time, she knew it would be a _different_ guy. This time, she figured out how she was going to get the right guy. Auditioning.

…Yeah. That's right. Auditioning.

So here she was, sixteen-year-old Bebe Stevens. She was just sitting there behind a plastic fold-up table after school on campus grounds. Oh, and a whole line of students that were auditioning. Her eyes scanned the line in surprise. She hadn't expected this many people to come after school when she was posting up the little paper notice on the bulletin board. It's almost as if people were spreading the word like wild fire during the morning. …Hm, was she really that popular?

In an instant, her body tensed. She didn't wanna be known as some bimbo blonde!

_I guess it's too late for that now…_ she thought. _I hope there are a few good guys in here at least… like I hoped._

"Uh, okay, here we go," Bebe muttered to no one in a panicky voice, brushing the blonde hair in her face behind her right ear. "Ah, audition entry number one?"

The line got a little quieter as the first person in line realized that it was his turn. In almost a nervous attitude, he was away from her just a few yards. Now she had a better look at him. His blonde hair was a bonus. (She always had a thing for blondes and red heads.) And his nervous persona made her… _wait a minute._

"Butters… Stotch?" Bebe said out loud.

"Uh…uh yeah?" Butters replied innocently. She didn't know whether she wanted to wince or giggle at his cute shy nature.

"Um…" she started, "err… you want to be my boyfriend?"

"That—that is correct; y-yeah…" he nodded. "You are r-really pretty."

She _almost _blushed. Too bad she heard that many a time before. She smiled in a soft way to him, almost sarcastically. He started continuing on how he always admired her, and how beautiful she was. She hardly was paying attention. She glanced down at the paper under her nose. Bebe picked up the pencil and quickly jotted down: _1) Butters. He's much, much, _much_ too sweet, although gullible. Which is a good thing. A little too easy, but seems easy enough to give all attention and support. _

She glanced back up and smiled at him again. He paused from his admiration speech and smiled back.

"Thanks, Butters, I think that would be enough," she smiled.

"Oh… oh okay," grinning, he left. "Ah, th-thank you."

She looked back at the line as the next guy—a shy freshman—came into step.

"Hi, uh, you, um, don't really know me, and, um, I don't really know, err, you…" said the guy.

"That's alright, I just need to know your name," she said in as nice and comfortable tone as possible.

"Aw crap, um, it's," he paused, "Alex."

"Hi Alex. …You know _my_ name right?" Bebe asked, worried a little for his own understanding.

"…Aw fuck."

_Boy is this gonna be a long afternoon…_ she thought.

* * *

The guy that had just auditioned was someone she had a fling with a long time ago, probably in junior high. That wouldn't work out too well, she knew. It never did. 

"Number 16?" she called out.

It was already at sixteen? Jeez, there was no guy that stood out so far, other than the ones she already knew what were like. All the answers were the same, even from her ex's. The guys were all the same (okay maybe except for that one guy who was totally emo and was probably crying by now). It was just all the same.

When she looked up to see number sixteen who was coming up, immediately she cried out: "Okay, _next_!" No way, ever, would she allow this guy to even have a chance with her.

"Oh come on, you fucking ho!" And this came from an overweight guy in a red wrinkled, and not to mention stained, T-shirt, who she knew had the tendency to insult people on a daily basis.

She softly grunted to herself, and then yelled at him, "Cartman! You've been such an asshole to me; do you think that I'd let you have a possible chance of getting into my pants?"

Cartman scowled at her response. He pause after analyzing her for a second. "Damn, you're such a bitch, you know? What? Just 'cause I'm a little big-boned you won't let me audition? That's a whore, that's one big whore, exactly like _you_."

Bebe squinted at him, and in a loud voice, "Fine! You—"

"No! I've had it with you and you're little girly-girl-bitch friends!" Cartman yelled.

She sighed in an audible tone. "What the hell, Cartman." She knew he wasn't actually gonna do anything. Most people got used to this. Then again, most people, like her, knew him since grade school.

He was already walking away when she was about to make a snide remark. So instead of dealing with the likes of Cartman, who was already long gone, she called for the next person in line. Number seventeen.

"Hey Bebe," said the next guy.

Bebe stuck a bored expression on her face. "Token, you know it's not gonna work out with us again."

"Aw, but I wanted to try," he said, giving her a little smile that made her melt a little on the inside. "And you know how much your parents love me."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have to make this fair…" she said, lifting her chin a little which made her feel a lot more confident. He nodded, knowing that these were auditions. "I'd like to know," and now in almost a robotic tone, "what are your likes and interests?"

Token let a chuckle out but held most of it in. "Ah, you should know this by now already. But for competition's sake, well… I love to go out and do virtually anything from mall-hopping to rock climbing to arcading. Mainly I like to admire you from afar." He gave a little wink. She really wanted to gag right there, but at the same time go up to him and squish him in a hug. She had to stop this! She already knew what kind of guy he was and the reasons why she shouldn't stay with him, but…

"Okay, Token, that's all I needed to know. I'll tell you later if you made it to the finals," she gave him a half-fake smile.

"Oh I'll count on it," Token smirked her way when he walked backwards.

_I would _too, she thought to herself. She looked down at her paper to number 17. She reread what she wrote: _17) Token. Ah, too much history. But perfect. Must reconsider._

And that was when she realized that the auditions line was much longer than she thought.

* * *

The past two guys took so long taking their time talking, she thought that they should just date each other so that they could chat away. _They weren't even that great looking_, she reminded herself. The next guy was suave. She didn't really dig Asian guys, but then again, she didn't really dig guys literally competing for her love. Or rather her ass. She shook the thought off. She knew she can weed the bad ones out. They were easy to pick. 

It was at number twenty-one, and already so many people who were waiting impatiently in line had left. Ah, Bebe wished _she_ could leave. But then again, it was _her _idea to have auditions. But screw it. It was going a little less what she had imagined it to be like. She expected few guys, who were actually interested, and perfect, and… you know.

Apparently… Not…

"Wanna get high?"

"_Okay,__next_!" It seemed to come out as one word.

As soon as the towel was out of her face, she slumped in her seat. Okay. This was going relatively worse than she thought. She felt a shadow cast upon her face. Slowly, she looked up at the silhouette (okay that was a little over dramatic; the lighting wasn't that bad to make a perfect shadow).

"Bebe…"

Bebe stared. And after a few moments, she collected herself, and smirked, "Ah, Wendy… I knew you were gay for me all along. And although you turn me on every time I see you and all, I'm really looking for a guy this time. But remember, you're still my main gal… So don't think of this as rejection, just as—"

"Bebe!" Wendy yelled with annoyance clearly in her face. "I'm not here to _audition_. That's just stupid. And you know I'm pretty tight with my boyfriend."

"But everyone knows that's going to fail sooner or later," Bebe pointed out with an added waving of her index finger.

"And it'll most likely be _later_," Wendy rushed angrily, "but we're not here to talk about _my _problems. We're here for _yours_." She paused. "This is such a bad idea! You don't know what kind of guys they really are! There are better ways to meet people, I mean… I have a cousin that's available now!"

This made Bebe look up with interest, a glint in her eye, "Is it the red head?"

"No, the brunette," she said blankly.

"Then bah! Leave will you! I'm doing just _fine_!"

Wendy stared and then turned on her heel. "Fine, I know you're lying. Knowing you."

Augh, this day wasn't going as well as she expected. She regretted this more and more.

She depressingly moaned, "Okay, number 23…"

When the next audition came up, her mind was too clouded by what Wendy was saying. Her best friend seemed to always leave an impact on her. Wendy always did that, seeing that she made her point clear. It was a wonder why Wendy and she were still friends, considering how different they were. Wendy being mature and all, while she… well…

That was something that had been a bit touchy for Bebe for a while now. She had her tendencies to be the classic blonde airhead who only cared about boys. She couldn't help it. Getting what she wanted took a lot out of her, and sometimes she need to be…an airhead. Okay, okay. That didn't make sense, but still! She didn't want to be like Wendy, who even if she got what she wanted, she didn't use seduction. She had—

"Ahem," said a male voice.

She looked up and found the next competit—oh wait, _audition_ in front of her. Looking at him for a while, she shook her head. He scratched his messy blonde hair. (_Yay blondes_ rang in the back of her mind.) After that, he stuck his hands in that orange Hoodie of his. This guy looked familiar. She brushed it off. It wasn't exactly a big city.

"Uh…name?" she asked in a bored tone.

He smiled and simply replied, "Kenny McCormick."

Oh. Now she knew who he was. It was that kid who always died, the one who hang around Cartman and the rest of them. She even remembered him when she hung around those guys when Wendy was dating Stan in middle school. While she was in her thoughts, Kenny had pulled up a chair (actually, more like spun it his way), and sat with the back facing front. He casually let his arms hang on the back rest. Oh yeah, it was then that she remembered the trait of being a pervert. Oh just _great_.

Then he gave her a smirk that made her look at him in a new light. He was a bit dirty. Maybe he played some ball earlier? Yeah, she liked athletic boys. Then he scratched his head, and some flakes fell out. Okay… maybe he _didn't _play.

Bebe's hands cupped her face and let it rest there. In the same robotic tone she used for Token, she asked, "Kenny, when you are looking at me right now… what are you thinking?"

_Oh _this_ better be good…_ she thought.

He paused and made a face, like he was questioning what she meant. Then, almost as if he changed his whole personality, he said in a serious tone, "Well, I immediately thought that that skirt should be much shorter," _oh no_, "because your legs are killer. I always liked legs. It shows how well a girl treats her body. Well, I made that last part up, but maybe it adds points to my score, right?" He gave off a hopeful, yet forcefully cheesy, smile. She couldn't help but laugh, at him and what he said. Then, as she was blushing at his comment about her legs, he continued, "Oh, and, your rack is huge!"

She stared at him.

"Okay, I think that's _enough_," she said with an aggravated tone.

Kenny started to scram, and after she shooed off the other guys in line, she rubbed her head. There she was, now close to four o'clock, about an hour after she started, all alone. Oh no. Why did she begin this? Why did she let herself be so careless?

* * *

**A/N:**Ahh, rusty, like I said. And yes, Token was her ex-boyfriend. In my world, he's the ex-boyfriend of everybody. Kind of a "classy whore". Hoped you liked it. But don't expect me to be updating all the time. I'm a major procrastinator, and those who read my KND fics should know that a lot of my fics go dead after a while. So, don't get your hopes up. :D 

Thats Me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bebe walked down the hallway with pride. She had decided who she wanted to simplify the competition down to. It was pretty disappointing to find out that after all those auditions she had only gotten six finalists. Although, she did trust in her decision for those six. Okay, maybe they weren't all that trustworthy, but they sure seemed like best choices, which weren't saying a lot.

She spotted one of them on her right, and she grinned. Tapping the six-foot-tall male on the shoulder, she confirmed, "Steve Bailey?"

He turned around, and at first he had a surprised look, but it quickly changed to a relaxed proud look. He tried to play his cool, of course. It was obvious. Bebe tugged at her backpack, and then swayed for a second, just to stall herself and see him squirm. She was enjoying the fact that he had to lower himself just to get her to think of him nicely. How sweet.

"Steve," she started slowly, "I'd like to know if you're… _free_ after school."

In some kind of 'suave' voice, he said, "Hm, since I don't have any _football_ practice today, yeah, sure, I have time."

She smiled in return. Her grin was the only thing preventing her from laughing. "Great. Is it okay if we meet at the Memorial Bench at around 3:15?"

"Cool," he said. "Whatever is good for your schedule."

"Uh huh," she said. Then she moved closer to him, and considering that she was a foot shorter, she was now speaking into his chest, "Don't think you're gonna have a chance with that little attitude of yours. Because I have another date _right_ after _you_…"

She stepped back, and smiled in the sweetest way possible. He stared blankly at her as she walked away, swaying her hips. Boy, she loved this. She was going to have so much fun tonight.

* * *

She managed to find four of the other dates she chose as her finalists. After Steve, she went straight to Token's locker, and, just as she thought, he was there. Not long after that, she found Drew Mirimand hanging around the boy's bathroom, joking with his friends. Juan Reyes was out in the alley behind the school, so was Hu Kim. She all told them without problem that they were to be scheduled for mini-dates that afternoon. Now she needed to inform the final two.

The bell for homeroom rang, and just as she was about to get to class, a blonde boy passed by her.

_There he is!_ She thought.

"Hey!"

He turned around with a panicked expression. He seemed to calm a bit down as she neared him.

"It's alright, Butters," she said nicely. "It's just me."

"Oh, I-I see that, Bebe," he smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually…" she started, "You can join me for this… _mini_-date this afternoon."

He paused, almost in a shocked expression. But soon enough, his shocked expression changed to giddiness. "Gee—gee whiz, Bebe! I'm one of the lucky guys!" She nodded. "Oh yippee! I… I dunno what to say!"

"You don't need to say anything," said Bebe. "All you gotta do is show up to the mall's entrance at 5:30 or earlier around that time, okay?"

"You bet!" he exclaimed, only before hugging her tightly. Standing there awkwardly, she didn't do anything except worry about her aching sides. Once he let go, he bid her bye and left for class.

It wasn't until an administrator came walking by, yelling at people to hurry on, that she realized that she was going to be late.

* * *

Bebe couldn't help but feel just a little disappointment after not finding the last guy. She wanted to inform all of them before class, because she wanted it to sink in during the school time. As she walked into homeroom, just a few moments before she was late, her mind wandered away from the boys and the competition and focused on the school.

"Hey Bebe," said the girl next to her.

She turned to see Wendy and she returned the greeting. The substitute teacher for homeroom seemed to be pretty lax about chatting, so there were no worries between them as they started to talk. Wendy went on about how the Green Team, the school's environmental group, was giving her a hard time. By the time she was almost done, Bebe only half-listened to her. The other half was too focused on the late homeroom student who stumbled into class.

"Kenny!" she called out and Wendy stopped.

Bebe pointed to the empty seat catty-corner to her, and even though Kenny had an unknowing expression, he made his way to the seat. Bebe grinned, and pushed the hair in her face behind her ear. He blinked a few times before she got to speak.

"So, ah, just so you know," she said with the same air as she had with the other guys. "You're taking me out on a date tonight."

"I am?"

"You sure are," she said. "5:45ish, 'kay? At the mall fountain. I expect you to be there by that time, before _I_ get there."

She knew she had to be pushy. She'd rather be the one controlling everything, not the other way around. No way in hell was she going to be the weak one of the pair. And Bebe was damn proud of how well she could keep that up.

"Look, if you really want me to be there," he said calmly while smiling, "you'd really have to stop being a bitch about it. I have a choice not to do this you know."

She stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just call her a bitch? _I guess I did get carried away…_ rolled through the back of her mind, but she shook it off. Kenny had the look of faint satisfaction, but almost a pitying look in there too, the way he had that smile. Bebe felt herself staring for quite a while. Who did he think he was? Looking away for a brief second, she broke the stare.

"…But since I want to do this," Kenny continued, still wearing that smile, "I'll see you tonight. I wouldn't want to see _those_ go to waste."

She almost blushed as he pointed to her chest. As if on cue with the silence, the bell rang. He had that same lingering smile even as he stood up and left. She sat there for a second or two and realized that she was still in her seat. Maybe Kenny wasn't that great of a choice. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Are you having second thoughts?" said Wendy in a proud tone. "You see, I _told_ you."

Bebe swiftly turned her head to see Wendy all ready to go. As Bebe got herself ready within a few seconds, she replied, "Oh, no, no, no. I'm going to go all the way with this. And just you wait; you'll see this all work out in the end."

"Heh, well, it's _your_ reputation, the one that you always care about, that will be on the line," Wendy smirked back.

* * *

That lunch, Kenny sat on a bench, waiting for two of his friends to come from the lunch line. Usually… actually, more often than not… he had no money or lunch, so he went the day without eating until he got home. And even then, there was barely anything to eat.

He stuffed his hands in his Hoodie pocket and continued to wait. From where he sat, he saw Bebe and her friends a short distance away, eating the cafeteria food. Immediately, he found his belly grumbling. But it soon went away when he spotted Kyle and Stan coming over. They both were talking about… _something_. They never could shut up when they were together.

"Kenny, you up for my place tonight?" Kyle asked as both he and Stan sat down next to Kenny. "I got the new Mortal Kombat so you gotta make sure you don't die before night!"

"Actually…" Kenny trailed off. He didn't want to blow off Mortal Kombat, but busty blondes were just too hot to miss.

"'Actually', _what_?" Stan asked now.

"Actually…" He paused. "I have a date…" Kenny said softly and slowly.

The other boys looked at each other and then turned to him. By the look of their faces, he could tell that they were in shock.

"What?" He didn't understand why they were so speechless.

Kyle blinked. "Did you just say _'date'_?"

"Yes."

"You?! Sex with _commitment_?"

Kenny got red in the face. And huffily, he replied, "I'm no man-whore! It's possible to have a _date_ once in a while!"

"Uh-huh, oh right, Kenny, you're _so_ not a whore," Stan snickered.

"You keep joking like that," Kenny said, "but I'm actually doing it. She's _worth_ it."

Stan chuckled a bit, and then afterwards, he asked, "So who is she? She better be hot as hell to make you this pussy-whipped into a relationship. Is it Porshea? I hear she's been checking you out lately."

Kenny bugged his eyes out, "What! Porshea's been checking me out?" He shook his head. _Focus_. "I mean. _No_. It's… Bebe."

Stan spit out the milk that he was drinking, and it got all over his pants. And while he did that, Kyle was just having a laughing riot. He was having a fit, red-faced and gut busting and all. As Stan wiped off the excess water around his face, he shouted, "BEBE?!" which gained much earned glances from the people around.

"Why the hell would _she_ go out with _you_?!" Stan was appalled. Kyle kept on laughing.

"Because _I_ passed the auditions," Kenny said proudly.

A familiar voice from behind asked, "You auditioning for the school play, Kenny? I shouldn't be surprised; I knew you were a fag."

"Thanks, Cartman," Kenny replied sarcastically.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'auditioned'?" Stan asked incredulously to Kenny. Kyle was still laughing.

Kenny turned to him, surprised. "You didn't know?"

Cartman snuffed, "Know what? That you were a _ho-mo-sek-shuaaall_?" He said that last part tauntingly slowly.

Kenny shot him an evil glare. "Shut the hell up, Cartman, _no_. I mean how could you guys _not_ know about Bebe's auditions? She posted it up on the bulletin board and it spread like wildfire."

"_I_ knew about that bitch's auditions…" Cartman looked away in an almost disappointed look. But it was clouded by another look of hatred.

"What, you auditioned too?" Kenny asked jokingly.

Then, in a proud expression, like the egotistical maniac he was, he said, "As a matter of fact, I _did_. She didn't accept me because I'm just too damn sexy for her." He paused for a while and eyed Kenny cautiously. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me that damn bitch accepted _you_ of all people!"

It was Kenny's turn to shine. "You _bet_ she did!"

"But you're poor!" he started incredulously. "And you're a faggot! You couldn't be—"

"But I did!"

Stan interrupted loudly, "What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle looked over at him. Kenny breathed in, "Well, Bebe was holding auditions for a new boyfriend. A bunch of guys went and stuff and _I_ got accepted as a finalist. We have our first date _tonight_, bee-yotch."

Kyle's faded laughter roared up again. "Ah, haha! You—ah—you?! What—ha ha—the hell?!" He continued to laugh, holding his gut.

"Yes, _me_!" Kenny snarled. "Why is that so hard to believe? You guys even admit that I'm pretty good looking!"

With Kyle in the back laughing his ass off, Cartman with a very confused expression, and Stan with a thoughtful look, Kenny never realized how unbelievable this was.

"Well, Kenny…" Stan started, with even a finger on his chin, "it's just that… For one thing, you're pretty damn poor. Bebe's the type who likes guys with trust funds and benefits so that they could provide her with oh so lovely things. And then there's the fact that you're the biggest perv known to South Park, like seriously. And then there's you're also not _as_ good looking as those other guys she usually dates."

Kyle finally stopped laughing and said, "What he's saying is, you're a hopeless case when it comes to Bebe."

"What?" Kenny scowled. "I'm no hopeless case. Just you wait and see."

Cartman had an evil glint in his eye. "Oh? Not a hopeless case? Maybe you won't even get to make out with her!"

"Oh the hell I _won't_!" Kenny said. "It's only the beginning; you don't even know what will happen!"

"Really? Then let's make this interesting…" Cartman replied. "I say you can't do it. If you don't… well then… you get to be my slave."

"For how long?" Kenny said.

"For a month."

"No deal!" the blonde gaped.

"Fine then!" Cartman paused when he was thinking. "…Two weeks!"

"Deal!" Kenny didn't even think about it.

"Dude!" Kyle exclaimed. Stan and Kyle exchanged worried glances. "You know how he's gonna get, Kenny. You shouldn't do this."

"Too late, he already sealed the deal, man," Stan responded to Kyle.

"Alright! I'm gonna have myself a Kenny slave!" Cartman laughed evilly. It was in that moment Kenny started to rethink his situation.

* * *

Bebe almost started regretting this whole auditioning thing. It was 5:41, and she was on her way to meet her next date.

Butters was just like a little kid. By the time they passed by the second toy store, he was jumping like crazy. He kept asking if he could go inside, and Bebe, like a frustrated mother, finally gave in. Thankfully, there was only three minutes left of their date by the time she got bored by his antics.

So here she was, on her way to the fountain. She wasn't sure exactly where they'd go, since the previous contestants took all the places that were good for mini-dates. When she arrived at the fountain, she hoped to find the last contestant there, but there was nobody in sight.

She stood there stupidly, thinking to herself "What the heck am I doing?", when she heard panting behind her. Apparently, the last date, Kenny, arrived late. He was a little sweaty from running towards the fountain. He was still wearing the dirty clothes he normally wore. But this time, his face was clean. He didn't shave his rugged chin stubble though, but that was alright.

_No points of punctuality._ She thought. And then she couldn't help but think, _But points for being hot._

He grinned at her, and said, "Hey _babe_-ey."

"Boy, _please_." She rolled her eyes as he lifted his eyebrows at her. "Now you're just trying too hard."

"Precisely what I was trying to do," he grinned again. And then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders casually, which resulted with a scoff from her. "Now, where shall we be off to, _girlie_?"

"Surprise me," she smirked. Honestly, she had no idea where to go, so she just let him decide.

"Window shopping it is!"

Inwardly, she grinned. It was unexpected, but definitely not unworthy. She slid away from his creeping arm that was still wrapped around her, and she knew this would be a _creative_ date.

* * *

**A/N:** In my middle school, we had homeroom. Since no high school I know of has homeroom, I'm not sure if it's appropriate for the story. But blah, just ignore that. I updated, huh? That's kind of a shocker, considering that I don't update. Really, the whole reason for this is because I felt bad. And I'm going to join NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and all my creative time will be used on my story. I suggest you join. It's fun.

Anywho. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was pretty craptacular, I know, but most of it was done quickly, and unedited. Please review if you read. Thanks.

That's Me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
